the maou, the fiance and the exorcist
by persona3adict
Summary: yuuri's childhood friend accidentally got transported to shin makoku with them. Wolfram thinks Yuuri is cheating and thinks his friend likes him, which she dosent. Only murata and Yuuri knows about her being an exorcist. i suck at summaries! pls. read!
1. the childhood friend

First kyou kara maou fanfic! Please review it and please help me improve my fanfic!

Well majority in my fanfic are POV's so please bear with it since I still haven't mastered the normal POV.

Yuuram, the OC dosent have a pair.. for now...

well in advance i would like to thank you for supporting my fanfic. enjoy!

slight prolouge:

yuuri's childhood friend accidentally got transported to shin makoku with them. Wolfram thinks Yuuri is cheating and thinks his friend likes him, which she dosent. Only murata and Yuuri knows about her being an exorcist (a person who kills supernatural beings that includes demons), yet she has a secret ability which even they dont know and a past thats still haunting her and her _secret_ job.

Yuuri's POV

**ON EARTH;**

"yuuri! Oii yuuri" shouts a familiar voice. I looked at the direction of the voice.

Oh it was murata….. wearing his school uniform..

Today is a normal day as usual. Clear blue skies, perfect time to hang out or play baseball, children playing and laughing, people walking, couples having dates, and a lot more.

Ah what a normal day it was..

Though unlike them were not here to hang out nor are we normal…..

If Getting sucked into another world and being the maou of a place full of bishoujo's and bishounen claiming that there mazokus, accidentally proposing to a GUY you just met,not to mention discovering that that guy is 84 years old, meeting the man who named you , a guy that looks scary but like cute stuff, having a daughter in your young age, in your 16 years of life and being involved in life threatening situations and discovering your bestfriend is the reincarnation of a 4000 year old sage means being normal!

But its not so bad…. Since I got used to it.

"oi, Shibuya what are you looking at?"

Oh yeah I was meeting up with Murata.

"nothing much just thinking about stuff"

"oh…. Hehehe…. I see" he's smirking and laughing in a weird way…. I wonder what he's doing.

"what do you mean "I see" hm?" I asked as I stood up in the park bench, tidying up my uniform.

"shibuya aren't you going to meet with your partner in your school project not to mention a hot partner" he laughs again, and this time in a evil way.

I totally forgot about that

Shouko Yuri Wincott.

My science project partner. We were supposed to meet up here at 5:00 pm.

And it's only 4:00.

"jeez murata stop teasing me! Were only partners not to mention childhood friends!"

"long lost eh?"

I blushed madly its true that we were childhood friends, close friends not to mention, and maybe…. My first love but that was when I was in middle school! But she suddenly went abroad due to family reasons and my mom and dad are the only ones that know the REAL reason why she went abroad. And yet she suddenly came back, and enrolled in MY school, and suddenly becoming partners!

"s-stop that murata! Anyway its still 9 wanna go somewhere?"

"don't try changing tha subject we are staying right here and we are going to wait for her!"

"fine jeez lets sit here then"

So we sat… and an awkward silence suddenly overwhelmed. I looked at murata, and it wasn't a very nice sight. He was practicing his so called "charming smile" and some dialogues like "hello lady is it hot in here or is it just you?". Creepy. Anyway I wonder how everyone in shin makoku are doing.

I wonder if Conrad,Wolfram,Gwendel ,Greta and the others are fine. What's happening in shin makoku? I wonder…..

"oi shibuya, about wolfram…."

Murata suddenly asks that question. What about wolfram?

"hm? What about wolfram?"

" you and he are engaged ya know? how will you explain this to wolfram about shouko? Wont he think that you're cheating on him?"

"hm…. Guess your right.. I wonder"

Hm….. I wonder what I should tell him about her…

"ne ,yuuri can you tell me more about shouko?"he asks, I can hear both boredom and interest in his voice

"hm… she's 15 but advance and really talented." I said calmly

"What' she good at?"he asks with curiosity

"at singing, at dancing, at sports, at arts and making fanfics"

"fanfics? What kind"

"It would be best if you ask her instead" I shrugged. Just thinking about her fanfics gives me the creeps…. I mean seriously BOYXBOY fanfics?

And again awkward silence…

"ne, Shibuya, care to explain why her name is shouko yuri if her last name is Wincott? Is she half Japanese or something?" now his voice is full of boredom.

Wincott….. reminds me of Julia….

"well she's full Japanese. She's adopted" I said in a sad way.

"adopted?" murata glanced at me with full curiosity.

"her parents were killed when she was 6 by a murder in her house. Her family was very close to the Wincott family so they adopted her, or so I heard….." I answered with a weak voice. Just thinking about her past saddens me. The only thing I can do for her is to sympathize her.

"oh…." He said in a really low tone.

"but the interesting part is before she was adopted in the wealthy family of the Wincotts, her family were exorcists, and she mastered being an exorcist at the age of 4!" I said with excitement! Really when she told me this she was really happy and it was interesting that she knows a lot about demons!

"oh I see… by the way does she have a boyfriend?"

"hm…. None she's been single for a long time" I answer. When I looked at him he was smiling in a very disturbing way. His eyes were shimmering as though he won the jackpot.

"Yuuri !" I hear a girl shouting my name.

I look at the direction and saw Shouko, wearing a plain brown scarf around her neck, 3 layered hair(use your imagination). first layer was her bangs (strait bangs use your imagination)second was a thin layer of slashed hair reaching her chest, and the third was straight brown hair reaching her waist, a yellow sweater with a hoodie almost reaching her legs, and underneath is the schools uniform, black leggings and her black boots almost reaching her knee and a small heel . she was also wearing a brown travelling backpack a big one might I add , Her blue eyes were shimmering like the sun. her clothes were really cute on her. Then I turned at Murata.

When Murata saw her, he whistled as though he saw his girlfriend.

"Shouko, yo!" I said to her with a normal smile. Murata was eyeing her with affection.

"uhhh… sorry I was late I thought it was supposed to be 5 not 4 sorry for making you wait." She smiled at me while catching her breath. Then she looked at Murata.

"ah Yuuri who's he? A friend of yours?" when Murata heard her he immediately blushed and smiled.

"Ah, I'm Murata ken nice to meet you, I'll hang out with you guys for today is that okay?" he answered rather calmly I never expected that

"ah, its okay mura-mura! Hehehe, you look red are you having a seizure?" wait "mura-mura"? they only met a now and she made him a nickname?

She placed her hand on Murata's forehead, and he immediately blushed. This scene is kinda funny.

"guess not. Anyway mura-mura you should rest"

"no no I'm fine! "

Hehehe he's flustering. She suddenly looked at me with disbelief, as though she was thinking that he was my….

"ne, homo-kun, you jealous" she was mocking me.

And I wasn't happy. Urgh, again with the homo nickname! Do I really look gay? Well, I have a male fiancé, BUT THAT DOSENT COUNT SHE DOSENT EVEN KNOW WOLFRAM! And Murata is laughing out loud behind her. Haha yourself mura-mura….

"no and I'm not a homo!"

"fine bi"

"bi?"

"bi as in bisexual!"

"fair enough…" well, its okay I guess, I mean it does mean liking both girls and…. Guys so it dosent matter as long as its not gay, homo or retard…..

"anyway since its 4:45 can you guys escort me for a while? I have to get my fencing sword" she told us as though she was in a hurry.

"you do fencing? Wow that's great!" exclaimed Murata happily.

"yeah sure its okay were is it anyway?" I answered normally.

"in your house" she said calmly. Wait a minute, ,MY HOUSE?

"what why in my house! I don't remember any swords in my house!" this is insane!

" well, my dad shifted it accidentally to your house and so he told me to just get it in your house." She said calmly, CALMLY!

"urgh fine! Lets just study there kay…." I sigh in dismay.

"yes! " they both shouted in joy.

"oh yeah bi-san I'm going to stay at your house for a while kay?"

"fine….."

They are so the perfect couple. They should be together. But I kinda treat her as my little sister, so I kinda don't approve. I mean she's to pretty for him! And her brother is gonna kill me if he finds out I haven't been taking care of her sister and getting her a boyfriend! Just thinking about it makes me tremble in fear. Just like when Wolfram gets jealous for no reason. Wolfram, I miss him so much.

Wait, why am I thinking about him!

I felt like my body temperature increased dramatically.

Wolfram….

WOLFRAM'S POV

**BACK IN SHIN MAKOKU**

Training my troops as usual…..

Man I'm tired…. I wonder how's yuuri…..

That wimp…. I wonder what's he doing there on earth….

Its been weeks since I last saw him… maybe he's studying that thing they called algebra? Really…

Or maybe he's cheating on me! That wimp! I will interrogate him when he comes back! I am his fiancé! He's mine and only mine!

I dismissed them and went back to our bedroom and I saw Greta near the window.

I went closer to her and embraced her. I can tell that she was surprised to see me hugging but she smiled tenderly yet sadly.

"ne, Wolfram, when's Yuuri gonna come back?" she asked me sadly.

"I'm soon he'll be back here soon." In answered her sadly as well.

Yuuri….. please hurry back… I miss you…..

YUURI'S POV

**Back to earth**

Well we've arrived at my house. Mom greeted us as usual in her happy tone smiling but when she saw Shouko she squealed like a crazy fan girl seeing her idol. Mom nearly dragged Shouko inside our house (she even forgot to take of her shoes) and talked to mom happily. Well mom was certainly happy to see Shouko again after all these years. I can see that in her smile. Mom gave her a thing wrapped around in cloth. I think its her sword, I'm not sure though since I wasn't listening anyway.

Anyway maybe I can go to shin makoku now. I think we'll make a good excuse!

I told them that we'd go to the bathroom , me and murata, and she just nodded.

So we ran to the bathroom and jumped into the bathtub. Little did I know that Shouko was following us and she jumped as well when she saw us jumping into the tub.

**In shin makoku**

We arrived in shin makoku at last. We're soaking wet and trying to catch our breath. I thought that she jumping with us was a dream but when I turned back I saw her unconscious, soaking wet. Man this is going to be hard…


	2. the unconscious friend

It suddenly popped up so please bear with it! I like using Yuuri instead of Yuri so bear with it! MY FANFIC MY NAME! kyou kara maou dosent belong to me! Only shouko is mine! XPPP

YUURI'S POV

**BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE, SHIN MAKOKU**

I cant believe it…. She's here! I think I really am stupid! I thought she wouldn't follow us!. And she's soaking wet! And I cant believe that she brought her bag and its not even wet and her cloth thing which I think is a sword… man what am I going to do. Note to self: And the bad part is she's unconscious! How will I explain this to everybody, especially Wolfram!

Oh yeah Murata is here! Yes! And no one is still here that's good.

"oi Murata how will we explain her to them!" I asked him, WHILE SCREAMING AND PANICKING!

"hm….. I think we should give her the "let men hear your hearts cry-kun " and tell her that we-"

"TELLING HER THAT WE'RE MAZOKU'S AND I'M THE MAOU IS A BAD THING! REMEMBER THAT I TOLD YOU SHE'S AN EXORCIST! " I started to scream and panic even more.

"well, Shibuya, we were idiots for coming here while she was in YOUR house" he answered calmly.

When I was about to respond someone called me….

"HEIKA!" great….. their here. How am I going to explain to them about Shouko? Great their all here….. especially Wolfram.

"oi wimp took you long enough to –" he was cut off when he saw Shouko.

Wolfram's eyes were full of rage, envy and wrath. He then glared at me and grabbed my collar and started screaming "YOU CHEATER, HOW DARE YOUHAVE A RELATIONSHIP ON EARTH AND BRING HER HERE! OF ALL THE NERVE!" he then started to shake me. Guess I deserved this, not!

I tried to talk but he was shaking me brutally! I'm starting to suffocate, I tried to make wolfram stop but when I looked at him he was….. crying? Why would he be crying?

"Wolfram, stop it your suffocating heika" said Wolfram while trying to release wolfram from my collar.

Thank you Conrad for separating him from me, I can breath at last. As I look at Shouko, she's still soaking wet and unconscious. Damn I have to help her. But then I have to tell him that she's only a friend of mine since he is crying.

I went to his side and patted his shoulders." Relax Wolfram, she's just a childhood friend of mine that followed us here…." I gave him a calm smile and he relaxed a bit. That's good.

I walked towards the direction of my unconscious friend and started to carry her bridal style, I cant believe I'm doing this. I looked at everyone with a serious face and they just nodded, even wolfram.

I sighed and smiled at them. At least they understood. I hurried to Gisela when I found her in the infirmary, thank goodness. When Gisela saw this she was shocked and asked me to put her to the bed. Then she told me to stay outside for a while. When I went outside the first thing I saw was a flying towel that hit me in the face. Then I saw Wolfram. He was wearing a very angry face. I frowned.

"wimp you should dry up first before carrying girl to the infirmary!" he scolded me with a angry face, he returned to his normal attitude. I smiled at him.

"well, first of all I am not a wimp! Second I forgot that we were both wet" I answered him in a weird yet serious way. He just pouted, aw so cute.

"hey Yuuri , promise me that you aren't cheating on me" he stared at me with a serious yet sad face. I only stared at him and answered "promise". His facial expression changed and turned into a smile.

"good, anyway what's your relationship with the girl? Is she your relative or something?"

"no, she's my childhood friend and science partner."

"P-PARTNER?" he suddenly shouted. Clenching his fists

"yes, science project partner"

"oh whats her name?"

"Shouko Yuri Wincott"

"Wincott? I never knew that there are Wincotts on earth!" he was shocked. True that I never knew that there were Wincott's even in other worlds but as they say sometimes names can be common.

"its just coincidence you know and besides we even have a similar name, were both yuri well her name is yuri which is shorter than my name and I'm yuuri but AHH! You get the point!"I started scratching my head since I'm confused as well.

WOLFRAM'S POV

That wimp, does he like that girl? How can he be more obvious! It kind of hurts to see my fiancé liking

Another person, especially when he told me that she's a childhood friend. Its crushing me. How dare a girl ruin my yuuri! He's mine! But he told me that she's only a childhood friend so I guess I should believe him a bit, but only a bit.

Anyway this is getting on my nerves, sure yuuri is a cheating wimp but I guess I should have faith in him? Maybe….

"Oh heika! There you are I've been looking for you! And you're here as well Wolfram! Thank goodness" Oh it was Conrad. He was looking for yuuri….. maybe it was something important

"hm? What's the matter Conrad? and its yuuri you were the one that named me!" as he asked him using a very worried tone. Figures, maybe yuuri… no that isn't possible!

"heik ,I mean yuuri, how is your friend?" he asked with his normal smile plastered in his face.

"she's fine"

"heika,I mean yuuri, you should change your clothes first" he told yuuri in a very calm way.

Yuuri just nodded and went to the direction of our room and of course I followed him.

When we arrived in our room Yuuri told me to wait outside while he's changing clothes. I tried to argue but he already locked the door, and I was forced to wait for him here. I just stood here, damn, I'm getting bored. I wonder what's he thinking. I wish that wimp would at least think about me sometimes…. But wait! What if he's thinking about that Wincott impersonator! Honestly, copying the name Wincott, the nerve of a human! Never in all my years have I encountered such a rude and insulting human!

"ah, Wolf sorry for making you wait" he said while opening the door in his usual clothes, and also wearing that goofy smile. Honestly what a wimpy person.

"you better be sorry for making me wait you wimp" I said.

"I just said so-"

"!"

Yuuri was suddenly cut by a loud unfamiliar scream. Maybe it was that Wincott girl. I looked at Yuuri wit ha worried face and he was also worried and…scared?

Yuuri suddenly dashed towards the direction of the infirmary where the girl was placed. I followed him of course and while we were running I saw Conrad, Gwendel, Gunter and Murata run as well. Out of the 4 of them only Murata wore a serious face.

When we arrived at the infirmary, I saw Gisela trying to calm the girl with deep concern but the girl was trembling and crying why is that?

Suddenly the girl looked at yuuri with a scared face then us then back at yuuri. I then asked yuuri with a serious face "What's her problem Yuuri! Try to calm her down!"

When she heard me she looked at me muttering words I cant understand…..

And when I looked at yuuri, he was panicking.

YUURI'S POV

She woke up but why is she scared? Don't tell me she can tell that they are Mazokus!

"**my gosh no I'm with demons and they tried to touch me! I have to….. I have to'**

She muttered those words and when Wolfram asked me to calm her down, she looked at wolfram and said "**I have to confirm it!"**

I don't understand…. What does she have to confirm it….. she's and exorcist and I know she has a strong ESP but then telling by just seeing them is….

"**oi, what's the matter? You cant understand us right your safe you know they aren't gonna hurt you trust me" **

She looked at us with a serious face and suddenly said:

"you guys musnt underestimate me, I can understand you demons."

chaptie 2 is done now to chaptie 3!


	3. the fencing sword

WAHHH! CHAPTER 3!

I am an insane person so please bear this story with me! WAHHH! I want everyone to see Shouko in drawing but we don't have a scanner T^T anyway kyou kara maou does not belong to me!

YUURI'S POV

**Blood pledge castle infirmary, shin makoku**

Wait did she speak in the demon language and said that she understood us? I never knew that exorcists spoke in a language that didn't exist in our world, well they are _exorcists_. But then knowing that Gisela and the others were demons was kinda shocking. Never knew her sensitivity was that sensitive.

She was still glaring at me with a mixture of expressions…. Anger,sorrow,horror,disgust and pity?

As expected.

She was still wearing her weird ensemble, but at least she's not as wet as she was before. Her scarf and sweater is still soaked but not like before and I still cant believe that the backpack is not soaked! She removed her scarf slowly and revealed a necklace with lots of crosses and a red jewel with a white cross in the middle.

She was still staring me but this time with a very worried face. She grabbed the cloth thing and revealed to us that it was in fact a fencing sword, I knew it was a sword! Anyway she removed it from the cover and revealed that it was a really sharp blade, it shimmered and glowed. Of course everyone was shocked to not only she understood and spoke their language but she pointed the sword at us!

Who wouldn't be shocked?

Answer: me. I wasn't shocked one bit.

Why?

Well we knew each other since we were 8. When we were kids me , Shouri and her will play and when she dosent trust someone ,or something, she points a sword, stick, or anything that's pointy to it.

Anyway back to the present.

Murata was glancing at me.

Wolfram,Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter were pulling me and drew their swords.

Gisela was only staring at us with a frightened expression.

And Shouko was now glaring at us.

She then ran towards me and swung her sword, which made the others avoid it and grabbed my hand. She ran in the hallways and she was also dragging me.

"what the. Oi Shouko stop that let me go!" I screamed at her and tried to escape her grip. And man for a girl she sure was strong.

Anyway we were running in the hallway and the others were trying to catch us. They were screaming "YUURI" and "HEIKA!" she heard it, of course, and we took a detour. We saw a small door and we wemt inside. Ah it was a closet. This is too cliché. We hid there and she suddenly covered my mouth,thus preventing me to shout.

When we heard them pass the other way she sighed in relief and released her hand. She then looked at me with a relieved expression and then she whispered:

"We're safe now you don't have to be scared"

"um….. Shouko I think your having a misunderstanding. I'm not in any and their nice people so.."

"NICE PEOPLE! THEY ARENT EVEN PEOPLE THEY'RE DEMONS IN DISGUISE JUST LI-" she was cut off when we heard conrad's voice.

She was grabbing the sword ready to attack anytime. I was kind of worried about her and Conrad.

When the door clicked and opened, she suddenly jerked up and attacked Conrad, luckily Conrad countered her attack with his sword. Wolfram suddenly shouted "YUURI" and ran towards me he then asked me "YUURI, DID SHE HARM YOU WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" while shaking me.

"relax wolf she did nothing to me"

"HOW CAN I BE SO SURE OF THAT!"

"wolf she didn't hurt me"

Then I laughed faintly and saw Shouko. She was still fighting Conrad with a very serious face. She really is serious about destroying them. I have to stop them or else…..

"SHOUKO STOP IT! CONDRAD YOU TO!"

All of them stared at me, eyes wide opened. Well mostly anyway, Shouko glared at me, a deadly one might I add. She then saw an opportunity to attack so she slashed her sword. Conrad felt that and blocked it again. She then jumped a few inches and tried to kick Conrad. Conrad avoided that by running to the left. She then smiled and ran towards me. Wolfram saw her and prepared his sword. Now he's in his battle position, Shouko noticed it and stopped. Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter surrounded her while Murata glared at her and so did Wolfram. I only stared at her with shock.

She then looked at me with a hesitated expression. She then closed her eyes and shouted:

"YUURI PLEASE GET OUT! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"no"

I just said no. she then opened her eyes, stared at me with fear.

She was panicking.

Conrad,Gwendel and Gunter glared at her. A dangerous glare was sent to her. When she saw the glares she automatically stiffened. Her eyes were teary eyed and her hands were trembling. But she still had that aura of wanting to destroy them. She then ran towards Gunter and slashed her sword. Bad move. When she swung her sword, Gunter countered it wit his sword. The impact of Gunter was too strong thus making Shouko's sword jump in the air. Bewildered, Shouko kicked Gunter on the face, but then Gunter saw it and avoided it, kicking the other foot of shouko, thus making her loose her balance and tumble towards the ground, painfully. A hard thump was heard. Gunter placed the sword on her face with a serious expression. She was scared.

But then suddenly, a phone rang.

The others were shocked including me but then shouko opened her bag to see her cellphone ringing. It was a pink cellphone with a panda strap(please use your imagination. Think of a modern cell that's pink with a panda strap). The ringtone was just a ring. She answered it with a smile. Did she forget about her situation?

**Ah! Jenny! How are you?**

She's speaking in English. As I stared at everyone they were confused to what the cellphone is and whats she muttering, well except Murata who was smiling devilishly.

**NO WAY! YOU HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND! IS HE HOT?**

I can only understand the word boyfriend.

**BTW did you know that there is this new trend lately here in japan. But I forgot so don't bother asking.**

What is she saying?

**I KNOW RIGHT? THEY HAVE GREAT RECEPTION HERE!**

Great reception? I never knew we could use cellphones here merely get a signal.

**Anyway I have to go now. I'm really busy so ciao! **

She then turned off her cellphone smirking. She then realized her situation and said;

"filthy demons, what did you do to that homo and mura-mura!"

" I AM NOT A HOMO!"

"SHUT UP HOMO! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE ME!"

"WHAT IF I TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE!"

"I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS?"

"YES YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

We both glared at each other just like children. The others were only looking at us, with bewildered faces. They cant even speak just seeing me shout at her.

Then Murata went near her Gwendel tried to stop him telling him that it was too dangerous but he continued. He patted her on the shoulder. She stared at him with an annoyed look but he just smiled.

"now now you two stop it'

"DON'T STOP US MURA-MURA/MURATA!" we both said in unison.

He only sweatdropped and laughed lightly.

"anyway stop what your doing your surrounded and we mean no harm" said Conrad smiling at her gently. He then threw his sword to the place with no one standing on. Gunter and Gwendel threw their swords as well, but Wolfram didn't. Wolfram didn't let go but then relaxed a little, as though trying to tell her that he meant to harm (kinda shocking since its WOLFRAM were talking about).

She looked at them eyes wide opened and then sighed.

"let me guess you're doing this in order to capture me and send me into a dungeon and make me suffer!" she shouted. The inner otaku freak is coming out again.

As I expected they were shocked, murata was trying to fight his laughter, Wolfram looked at her like he's disgusted and well I sweatdropped.

"hehehe we wont do anything like that Wincott-san" murata said calmly.

"WINCOTT!" they all shouted in shock, except Wolfram, Murata and me.

"yeah I'm a wincott, so what? Got a problem with my name?" she glared at them.

"yes we got a problem!its the last name of one of the ten nobles!" shouts Wolfram

"HELL NO! when I'm in this world my name will be Shouko Yuri I don't want to have a demons name!"

"okay Yuri-san why did you attack us" asked Gunter in a serious way

"I attacked you because you were demons"

"that makes sense" I added.

"okay lets end this! Shouko apologise to them!"

"no"

"why?"

"you know what I am its not that easy"

"at least a little? They are going to make you stay here you know!"

She then looked at them, theyre faces were smiling in a nice way. She then sighed and bowed at them

"" she said in a hurry.

They understood what she said and nodded.

Starting today, I wonder what happens….


	4. the revelation part 1

Yay! Chapter 4! I wonder what happens next! Sorry for making this story weird. From this chapter on it will have 3 more POV. Murata's POV, Shouko's POV and Conrad's POV. Though majority is still Yuuri and Wolfram. Some chapters will all be Shouko's POV since she's aAnyway kyou kara maou DOES NOT belong to me! Oh yeah starting now I will call them mazokus instead of demons like in the 1st chapter. Its sounds so authentic anyway. oh yeah these 2 stories will all be shouko's POV. enjoy

SHOUKO'S POV

I cant believe what I did yesterday!

_The very long flashback:_

"_let me guess you're doing this in order to capture me and send me into a dungeon and make me suffer!" she shouted. The inner otaku freak is coming out again. _

_As I expected they were shocked, murata was trying to fight his laughter, Wolfram looked at her like he's disgusted and well I sweatdropped._

"_hehehe we wont do anything like that Wincott-san" murata said calmly._

"_WINCOTT!" they all shouted in shock, except Wolfram, Murata and me. _

"_yeah I'm a wincott, so what? Got a problem with my name?" she glared at them. _

"_yes we got a problem!its the last name of one of the ten nobles!" shouts Wolfram_

"_HELL NO! when I'm in this world my name will be Shouko Yuri I don't want to have a demons name!" _

"_okay Yuri-san why did you attack us" asked Gunter in a serious way_

"_I attacked you because you were demons"_

"_that makes sense" I added._

"_okay lets end this! Shouko apologise to them!"_

"_no"_

"_why?"_

"_you know what I am its not that easy"_

"_at least a little? They are going to make you stay here you know!"_

_She then looked at them, theyre faces were smiling in a nice way. She then sighed and bowed at them_

"_" she said in a hurry._

_End of flashback_

I apologized to a bunch of MAZOKU'S! my pride and morals of being a exorcist Is ruined! Why did I apologize to a bunch of tainted mazokus! Sure they were good looking, that's because their mazokus! Beings made out of sins. Well the good part is they gave me a nice room.

The room was big, but not as big as my room back in America. The bed was a queen sized bed with a large window. A closet at the left side of the room, a carpet near the door and a mirror on the wall. Too empty but the bed is really cosy!

Back to then problem here Shouko!

They told me that my last name, Wincott, was the last name of a noble family, a noble mazoku family. I'm proud of being a Wincott since the Wincotts were the ones that adopted me when my parent went to heaven, but being told that the Wincotts are mazokus hurts. I even blurted out that when I'm in this world my name will be Shouko Yuri. I will take that back and proudly use the name Wincott.

I walked towards the Window and saw the view. The view was beautiful. The scenery was like from a painting (use your imagination in this part). Pretending that I'm okay may be okay while I'm here. And I better contact _them._ I touched my necklace which was reflecting the moons light.

I wonder what would happen If I keep this charade…..

Maybe I should find another portal…

Maybe I should tell them that I know that Yuuri is the maou…

Maybe I should tell them that I can only sense a little life if them….

ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL THEM TOMORROW!

I clenched my fists tightly, headed towards the bed and slept. My sword was near the bed and so was my cell and bag.

I walked towards the bed, I then grabbed my bag and opened it, I sat on the bad placing my things on my side. I noticed that I brought my laptop, Wireless internet USB, my diary and my camera. I have lots of clothes and underwear that could even be used for a month.

After that I placed some clothes back in my back and some on the closet. I danced back to the bed, singing my fave song.

This isn't the first time I went to a mazoku polluted place, but the mazokus I encountered before are either nice or evil.

If they interrogate me, I'll answer them honestly. My 5 word sentences may work on them.

If they asked me why I attacked them I'll answer;

Because you guys are demons.

Why do I hate demons?

Because some demons are evil

See 5 words.

I changed my clothes into my pajamas (a.k.a shorts and t-shirt). My necklace started to glow. A normal night.

I laid down the bed and slept.

Tomorrow I will tell them about me…

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

I woke up and stretched. It was just like any other day, just that I'm not on earth. I'm in a place full of mazokus. I stood up and looked at the window and then went swiftly to the mirror to fix myself. Then I laid down the bed again and took my cell. I texted my bff Jenny about her new relationship with a guy named john. Heheheh I still cant believe she has a boyfriend.

While I was enjoying the moment someone suddenly knocked the door. I was thinking if I would grab my sword or stay calm. I decided to stay calm.

"Come in"

"ah sorry to disturb"

It was yuuri, thank goodness it was yuuri. He was smiling like a fool, wearing his school uniform. He stared at me and went closer to me. He then sat on the bed. I only smirked at him.

"oh its just you Bi-chan"

"yeah yeah whatever"

He then stared at me again with those concerned and sincere eyes. We stared at each other for a while and he suddenly blushed. I was shocked and laughed a bit.

"its good to hear your laugh" he looked at his feet smiling and blushing.

"thanks bi-chan" I patted his shoulder and smiled at him, even though he didn't look at me.

"ah, Shouko"

"hm?"

"can you change your clothes?"

"why?"

"because it-" The door suddenly opened and we saw the blond kid from yesterday, he was catching his breath and wearing the exact same clothes from yesterday. I stared at him as he went closer to Yuuri and suddenly grabbed Yuuri's collar. He then pushed him in the bed making him on top of yuuri and yuuri below him. It was a sweet scene! My gosh my inner fangirl instincts are telling me to take a pic at the next scene.

"YUURI YOU CHEATING WIMP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FIANCE!"

"Now now wolf its not what it looks like.."

"FIANCE! AHA YOU REALLY ARE A HOMO!"

They looked at me with a shocked expression. I was staring at them and I went near them and pushed them together. They caught each other but their position was so… so…. Cute…

I touched wolframs hand and his memories were passed to me.

They both stared at me confused and I looked at them smiling.

"its okay wolfram I'm not gonna steal your wimpy fiancé away from you"

"how'd you know my name?"

"yeah I never told you his name!"

I smiled at them I sighed and looked at them

"its because of my special ability"

"special ability?"


	5. the revelation part 2

CHAPTER 5 OF MY WEIRD,BORING STORY! For those of you who read this story thank you for supporting my story even though the OC is really annoying. -_-…. Anyway this is the continuation of shouko's POV. The next part will be all Wolfram then Yuuri then Conrad and Murata. This chapter s the explanation about Shouko and Shouko's past. Annissina will make an appearance and the 3 maids as well and Dorcas even Greta! Anyway please enjoy! KKM doesn't belong to me!

If there is anger, then there is sadness, if there is sadness, then there is happiness.

**Part 2**

Shouko's POV

"special power?" both Yuuri and Wolfram stared at me, confused.

Sighed at them and stared at their eyes. "why don't we discuss this after I dress up so get out know!"

They looked at my clothes, which I'm still wearing my pajamas. Both of them blushed yet they didn't go out. Wolfram suddenly glared at me and shouted

"how dare you order me around you human!" he pointed his fingers at me, I stared at him in shock. Yuuri patted Wolframs head and whispered to his ear. I cant hear what's he saying but Wolfram pouted. Maybe they were talking about…. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (my fairy good mother is going to kill me if I write what Shouko was thinking) he glared at me and then shouted again.

"What makes you so scary that Yuuri wants to run away!"

What the? YUURI TOLD HIM I'M SCARY AND THEY SHOULD RUN! DID HE TELL HIM THAT I'M A MONSTER!

"w-wolfram, you really have shouldn't told her that, hehehe" he tried to laugh when he saw me. I glared at him as though I was gonna kill him, which I will.

"YUURI YOU HOMO BAKA PERVERT INSENSITIVE MAN!" I grabbed both their collars and threw them out of the room, they were thrown out of the room and bumped their heads on the wall, they rubbed their head and glared at me. I glared back and pointed my finger to them.

"NOW STAY THERE AND WAIT FOR ME!"

I slammed the door which left them dumbfounded.

"I told you that she's scary if we don't do what she says!" yuuri shouted.

"I can hear you guys you know"

And then total silence…..

I sighed in relief. I walked up to the cabinet and scanned it. I found a black skirt and a black t-shirt. The skirt was below the knee so its not too high and not too short. The black t-shirt had long sleeves and a hoodie. I should take a bath first.

**AFTER 15 MIN…**

I'm finished taking a bath and dressing up. I even fixed myself. I opened the door and saw them sleeping on each other. Wolfram's head was on yuuri's shoulder and yuuri's head was on Wolfram's head. It was so cute. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of them… ah boys love is so awesome. Yuuri yawned and rubbed his eye using his left hand. I kneeled down and smiled at them. We both stared at each other, his eyes were half opened. Wolfram was still asleep.

"ah, Shouko what took you so long?"

"cause I grabbed my camera and took a pic of you" I showed him the camera and he glared at me.

"ERASE THAT PIC!"

"shhh aren't we going to discuss about my ability?" I asked him and he changed his expression into a serious face.

"why don't we discuss it with everyone?"

"I don't mind"

"then lets call them"

****

"um…. Heika whats the meaning of this meeting?"

"you better have a good reason for this"

"hehehe I have"

3 guys that I don't know, mura-mura and wolfram are here. Maybe they're important people.

I looked at yuuri who was calm and sitting on a chair near the big window behind him. This place had lots of books almost like a library and a big long rectangular table with 15 chairs. In front of yuuri was a desk a big desk with lots of paper.

I then looked at the 1st stranger wearing a green vest and had long black hair. He had lots of wrinkles. The 2nd one was the brown haired dude. The 3rd one was a gray haired man one word, GAY. Mura-mura was wearing a black suit. Wolfram was sitting near yuuri and glaring at me. I avoided him and stared at the ceiling. Yuuri laughed a little and looked at me, smiling awkwardly.

"shouko tell us how you knew Wolfram's name and him being my fiancé."

They all stared at me shocked , Murata smirked.

"I scanned his memories"

"scanned my memories HOW!" wolfram suddenly shouted.

"wolfram relax let her explain it first" he said, Wolfram pouted and automatically became quiet and sighed in defeat.

"when I touch a person I can see the memories of that person, but only when I want to. And oh yeah I know that you're the maou yuuri so you don't have to explain that to me" I smiled at them while they are still wide eyed. Even yuuri was wide eyed so I continued.

"if you guys are wondering how I was born with it and I'm not a mazoku, I'm a special human."

I pointed at Yuuri and he looked at me, confused.

"You know what I am right?" he nodded.

"there done, any other questions?"

Then wolfram jerked up to from his chair and pointed his finger at me. I only closed my eyes.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT YOU AND YOUR PAST! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE? TELL US ABOUT YOUR PAST!" all of them nodded except for yuuri and murata.

"wolfram don't force her to talk about tha-"

"fine I'll tell you guys"

"when I was a kid I lived a normal life holding the name Shouko Yuri. we lived a happy life though not that normal. One day, when I arrived from school I saw my…." I clenched my skirt and tried to hold back my tears.

"I saw my parent being murdered right in front of me. So I ran and ran but the murderer caught me and dragged me inside. He pulled my hair and kicked me and punched me, I was screaming and screaming. He then stabbed me on the stomach. I thought my life would end but the neighbor heard me and went to our house, along with the other neighbors. They saw the scene and automatically called the police."

"I woke up in the hospital. I was searching for my parents but I cant find them…." I hugged myself and closed my eyes tears falling down.

"i-I was p-panicking but then.." someone patted my back. I was shocked and looked at my back, the person behind me was Yuuri. He was looking at me with sympathy.

"you don't have to tell us about your past… I trust you"

I stared at him wide eyed and then I looked at the others who looked at me with pity. I nodded and and rubbed my face in order for the tears to be gone.

"here's a handkerchief" the gray haired man gave me a white handkerchief. I touched his hand and smiled at him.

"thank you Gunter" he looked at me with a caring face and smiled.

"we never knew that you would go through all that… please forgive us for bringing up a very sad past" said the pony tailed man. I went to him and touched his hand.

" you guys don't have to apologize since I suddenly barged in here and disturbed you. And sorry about yesterday." I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I clenched my fists tightly.

"that's enough we forgive you" I looked up and saw yuuri smiling. I looked at the others and they were smiling (except for Wolfram he just pouted).

"I still don't trust you since and Yuuri is mine!'

"Wolfram that's enough"

"its ok. Then I'll gain your trust."

He looked at me bewildered, as though he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from me.

"and don't worry Yuuri is YOURS though you have lots of competition since many like yuuri." I laughed. Yuuri was flustered and shouted

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"you didn't know? well you are dense" I merely shrugged.

"oh yeah, I don't have your currency so how will I pay?" they looked at me confused.

"pay for what?" the brown haired dude asked. I went near him and touched his hand.

"for the services of course and for the room"

Yuuri waved both his hand and shook his head.

"you don't have to pay us you know"

"….. I don't like charity you know" I glared at him. I got an idea!

"let me be your bodyguard while I'm here!" I clapped and smiled.

"EH!" they all said in unison.

"I know kendo and fencing and I know how to fight with kicks since I learned karate, and kung fu! I know how to use fans as well. And you guys saw me right! I can wield any sword I can even use a spear!"

They all thought about it and nodded except Yuuri. Yuuri was trying to speak but and looked at me. I smirked at him and raised my hand.

'oh can I also be the bodyguard for Wolfram I don't care if he's a soldier. The body guard for the ROYAL COUPLE." Murata laughed.

"WHAT! I DON'T NEED A BODYGUARD!" he shouted with fury.

"then me, you and Conrad can be Yuuri's bodyguard. We have to look after him 24/7 since he's a flirt and I have to no _want_ to monitor your relationship."

"why is that!"

"don't think of it as payback, Its for my own personal entertainment"

"WHY?"

"because I like boy to boy." I smirked at them and they all sweatdropped.

This is going to be a fun adventure….

Yay chaptie 5 is done. Please review and tell me if you don't understand anything. Thanks for reading everyone

Chapter 6 is still on progress

1st Preview:

_Shouko will act like a stalker and Greta, Anissina,Cheri and the others will take a liking to her abilities._


	6. authors little maybe not so little note

I just made this now. I'll still continue my fanfic. Though I'm starting to get the idea that my story sucks. =_=. Anyway I just made this note saying I can only upload my fanfic once a month. I still have school ya know and I'm not sure if anyone is still willing to read my fanfic anyway. I mean a OC. I'll try to upload this twice a month but only try. If you guys have any suggestions, complaints and anything please tell me. Oh yeah please review my story so that I can improve it. Thank u for the people who read this fanfic!

THANKS FOR READING I HOPE U GUYS CAN WILLINGLY COMPLY TO MY STORY!

OH YEAH GUYS THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, I HOPE SHOUKO DOSENT ANNOY ANYONE THAT MUCH!


	7. the power conflict part 1

Yay chaptie 6! Thanks guys for reading and supporting me! I actually convinced my mom to publish this since I was really happy for the reviews. Such a long chapter.

**mizz-luv-U2-4eva****- **I will don't worry!

**kaypuccaluv**** – **I'll try to make it more fun. I will update it as soon as I finish my exams!

Anyway I hope u enjoy this. Kyou kara maou does not belong to me in anyway! Shouko is mine! Enjoy! 

WOLFRAM'S POV

"_yuuri…."_

_I whispered to the wind in a sad tone. I slowly yawned and stretched. I noticed that the scenery was different from the scenery in blood pledge castle. Where am I what is this place? It seems so calming, so relaxing, so peaceful….. there was a big willow tree behind my back and a field full of colorful flowers. It seemed like a dreamland. I was wearing my usual uniform. I stood up and walked. While I was walking, I noticed a girl. She was wearing a carnation pink gown with long sleeves on them. The gown only reacked her knees and she was wearing pink sandals. She was also wearing a pink hat with a big red ribbon on the side._

_She was really pretty… even if you only look at her from the back you can tell she's really beautiful. _

_She then looked at her side revealing her lips. _

_She moved her lips , almost like she's telling me something. _

_She pointed to a direction which I'm not sure of. _

_Maybe she's telling me to go there. _

_I simply nodded and walked towards that direction. I didn't look back at the girl I was too curious as to why she would point at this direction. As I walked and walked as though there was no stopping to this I noticed another willow tree, only this time it was not a normal one. It was glowing. There was also a person sleeping there. I went closer and closer…_

_It was yuuri sleeping….._

_He seemed so innocent…. I sat down and looked at him once again. I pecked his left cheek but there was no response. So I was curious and decided to kiss him in the cheek. I went closer and closer to his cheek and gave him a small peck in the cheek. To my surprise he woke up._

"_wolfram? Is that you?"_

_I nodded _

_He smiled very tenderly, a smile I never saw before. He went closer to me and kissed me on my lips. His lips was touching my lips! My shinou! I don't know what to do!_

_With my shock gone, I responded to the kiss. He closed his eyes and hugged me on my waist. I closed my eyes as well. It feels like this is a perfect dream._

_Wait. Maybe this is a dream. _

_Realizing this, yuuri suddenly shouted and disappeared. The willow tree suddenly turned to dust. I was afraid, shocked. Please wake up wolfram! WAKE UP!  
"wolf…"_

"WOLFRAM! OII WOLFRAM!"

I jolted up the bed, sweating and panting. I looked at my surroundings and noticed Yuuri on the floor. I went to the side and stared at him. He was rubbing his head and glared at me.

"Wolfram be careful!"

"WIMP! WHY ARE YOU IN THE FLOOR ARE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE FROM ME AND ABANDON ME HERE!" I glared at him, thinking that he was gonna go to his friend.

He stared at me shocked. He then changed it to a glare and stood up. His glare sent shivers to my spine but I didn't show it.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA! YOU KICKED ME OUT OF THE BED!"

"WHA? I-"

"THAT'S IT I'M GONNA TAKE A BATH!"

I blushed in embarrassment and hid my face on the nearest pillow. This was embarrassing, I was the reason he was on the floor! That wimp is to wimpy to even stay on the position, but I kicked him. I noticed him going to the door with his clothes and slammed it.

I growled and lied down, swirling on the big bed and stopped when I was in the middle. I stared at the ceiling. I thought and thought about yuuri. Yuuri was the only thing in my mind, nothing more.

Yuuri is a wimpy, weak and stupid. But I fell in love with him. He was the one I love. I want him to be mine forever. To be together for all eternity.

No one can stop me! I will seduce him! I will fight anyone even my own brother or the great sage just for Yuuri's love!

"YUURI BI-CHAN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

I heard a girl calling out Yuuri's name. I looked at the door and saw "her". That wincott girl. She was wearing a long sleeved buttoned shirt and a blue vest and brown shorts. She was wearing knee socks and her black boots. She was carrying her sword, which is weird. Her necklace was red and a black string was the only this binding it. A red ribbon was on the right side of her belt.

Honestly, she looked sloppy. But her ribbon looked familiar….. its like I've seen it somewhere. But where? She was running on the hallway and bumped into Yuuri. Coincidence? I slowly walked into the hallway and hid behind an armor.

I looked at Yuuri, he was wearing his normal attire, and he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

They stared at each other for a while. This was irritating! How dare he stare at this girl with such such happy eyes! That cheating wimp! No must calm down! I clenched my fist tightly. That girl said something but I didn't hear it. I listened attentively to hear what they were talking about.

"NE, bi-chan since when have you been so proud to be a bi?"

Bi? Whats a bi?

"well, I just realized this just this morning. It seems I like both guys and girls"

"seems something knocked you out or….."

She suddenly kicked Yuuri on the stomach, Yuuri gaped and was sent towards the hallway. He bumped his head on the nearest wall receiving a big lump. She then stomped on his hand, and he screamed but not that hard. She pointed her finger at his face and he glared at her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"are you still a bi?"

"YES!"

"wow your serious"

He gave him a hand and laughed. He pouted and turned around. Her eyes widened in amusement. I cant see Yuuri's expression since he was facing backwards. I can only see their backs.

"you never changed….. since we were kids"

"same to you"

They laughed a bit and she kissed him in the forehead. she laughed a bit and ran.

"hurry up slowpoke!"

He sighed and ran as well

"coming"

I cant believe it…..

She kissed Yuuri…

That must mean….

He likes Yuuri…

"…"

My vision became blurry… I tried to stand up but failed. My tears came down my cheeks uncontrollably. My legs feel weak. It's hard to breath….. I cant believe it….

I tried again and succeeded and walked towards the baths…. I must regain my posture, I must not let anyone see this embarrassing state of mine….. I wiped my tears and ran as fast I can…

"_I'll try to gain your trust" _

Gain my trust? Doing that to Yuuri! I ran and ran and when I reached the baths I jumped to it and cried, oh how I wanted to drown….. I wanted to drown…

But something inside me told me this…..

Don't give up

Fight her

Prove to Yuuri that your better than her!

That's right

In this place I am part of the von biefield clan. I am a proud mazoku and the fiancé of the wimp…..

I stood up, my clothes completely drenched. With full determination I will win your heart Yuuri,.

Just you wait!

YUURI'S POV

Man that girl can hit hard! My head hurts!

She's even worse than a wrestler I see on T.V. but then she's pretty.

We were walking on the hallway, walking walking…. And heard a loud explosion. I think it was Anissina again. I looked at Shouko, she was wearing a worried face. Yesterday she wanted to kill them now she's acting as though she lives here! Man that girl is scary with her mood swings.

She then held my hand and tightened her grip… she was scared….. I'm getting worried.. wait! I'm getting worried? We are friends… okay Yuri get a grip… she's your childhood friend! And you like wo- wo-….I CANT SAY IT! I LOVE WOL-! Crap I cant even mention his name in my mind, man this sucks…..

We were still walking in the hallways and saw Anissina with a new device. It was like a backpack vacuum thingy. I cant describe it (use your imaginations). She was walking and stopped when she saw us. I smiled at her and she greeted me.

"ah heika good morning"

"ah good morning to you to Anissina" she then looked at shouko.

"is this the rumored girl with the powers and that her last name is wincott?" shouko nodded and smiled.

"nice to meet you I'm shouko" she smiled at her and bowed. She then touched her hand and looked at her.

"so your name is Anissina von Karbelnikoff am I correct? (was the spelling correct *author)"

"amazing so it is true!" Anissina stared with eyes full of amazement and held her hands.

"please help me with my new magical device and help shin makoku" she then raised them and smiled. Shouko blushed and said.

"I don't think I can help you since you use maryoku and I don't have any maryoku" she apologetically smiled and sweatdropped.

"it dosent matter as long as you share your abilities" this is bad….

"um..but i-"

"Ah! Shouko we have to do something somewhere just not here!" I grabbed her hand and started walking

"bi-chan, what are you talking about?"

"yes heika, what are you talking about?" she glanced at me and I sweatdropped. I cant let Anissina use her since all of her magical devices are doomed to fail. I cant afford to kill her after 1 day! Crap we have to avoid her!

"uh, bye!" we ran and ran and ran. Anissina was still following us and was screaming "heika let me use her this is for the future of the demon kingdom"

We found a opened door and went inside it, I didn't dare look back and locked the door. We were inside a gorgeous bedroom. It was big and had red curtains on the window. A big mirror was seen in front of the king sized bed. The room smelled like roses. I wonder whose room this is. The door suddenly opened which startled me since I locked it.

_Please dont be Anissina, please don't be Anissina._

"ara ara heika"

Yes it was Cheri-sama. At least it wasn't Anissina.

She was wearing her usual attire. She looked like a middle aged woman, but she's the mother of wolfram, Conrad and gwendel. Shocking right? I'm not shocked if she's the mother of Wolfram but Conrad and Gwendel! Shocking. Meanwhile, I looked at Shouko and noticed her having an awed expression. She then shook her head and looked at me.

Cheri-sama then looked at Shouko and smiled. She waved her hand and touched her hand. Shouko was shocked and touched her hand. Wait, that means she's absorbing her memories right? Shouko then smiled at cheri-sama and bowed. Really, smiling after touching someone is getting old Shouko.

"thank you for doing that Cheri-sama." Cheri-sama then laughed and clapped.

"this is wonderful! So the rumors are true! You can read minds just by touching them!" she then laughed.

"so it spread huh?" I sighed and looked at shouko. Man was she calm.

"anyway what are you two doing here? *gasps* don't tell me you two are planning on eloping!" she covered her mouth and looked at us with a sad frown. Almost teary eyed.

"NO WERE NOT ELOPING! WERE JUST HIDING FROM ANISSINA! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"

I screamed, and she smiled. That's good.

"Heika so you're not gonna betray Wolfram? THAT'S GOOD SINCE I'M GONNA USE HER!"

She hugged me and went to Shouko and smiled.

"please come with me on my journey of love!"

"um… whats my purpose then? It's a journey of love…"

"READ THE MINDS OF THE MEN AND TELL ME WHATS THEIR TYPE!"

"…."

I was shocked and facepalmed myself. What a reason Cheri-sama. Kind of smart but stupid at the same time.

"um…."

"Yuuri?" a squeaky voice familiar voice and I looked at the door. It was Greta.

"greta!"

"ah! Yuuri!" she ran towards me, smiling and the n hugged me and I hugged her back and carried her. Shouko then forgot about cheri-sama and went near us she touched Greta and smiled.

"hello Greta" Greta smiled back and said in a polite way.

"hello! Rumored girl!" she flinched at the response and went away. She waved her hair and said

"yes I am the rumored girl but please call me Shouko" she said and stood in a confident yet elegant way. Cheri-sama was amused at her elegance and clapped.

"truly worthy for being my companion" she went nearer and nearer….. Greta smiled and ran towards Shouko. She laughed a bit and looked at me.

"hey Yuuri can I play with shouko?" she asked me in a nice way.

"NO! SHOUKO SHALL BE USED FOR MY EXPERIMENT!" Anissina suddenly crashed and grabbed Shouko. She then dragged her out of the room. But then Cheri-sama grabbed her arm.

"NO! SHE WILL BE MY COMPANION!" she dragged her but then Greta went near Shouko and said.

" She will play with me!" shouko then struggled to escape and I was trying to calm them down.

This is so hard to do…..

ANYONE PLEASE HELP US!


	8. the power conflict part 2

Chapter 7. yay! I made it! Thanks for the support! I cant believe the last chapter was that long (=_=) anyway I hope you guys enjoy part 2. I put up a small twist and a little ya know stuff. I can't believe our exams are over. But I can only upload once a month, but I didn't say only 1 chapter per month. (smirks) I can upload 2 chapters per month if I have time. Like now. Its only for the month of September but look how many chapters I made! Wow! Anyway enjoy

**Part 2**

YUURI'S POV

Okay now they're pulling Shouko, and Shouko is smiling, SMILING and really calm! What the hell! Is she okay? I went near them and tried to tell them to calm down but its like they cant even hear me! They were shouting over the one who gets to BORROW shouko. Geez, just because she has the ability to copy memories and she's pretty and she's elegant dosent mean she can be treated like that. I give up, shouko I will call the others to help me.

As I approach the door, Wolfram suddenly bursted out and tackled me. He then hugged me tightly and laughed.

"YUUUUUURRIIIIIII~~~" he said in a cheerful tone, which crept me out. Wolfram's acting a bit…. Strange….

"wolf are you okay?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"why yes! Is there a problem?" he hugged me tighter and tighter to the point where I cant breath.

"W-O-OLF….c-cant breath" I told him holding on to dear life.

"YUURI!" shouko then tried to be freed of the grips of cheri-sama, anissina and greta. Which was a success.

"HEIKA!" great timing Gunter and Conrad suddenly barged in the door and held Wolfram. But wolfram wouldn't let go. Shouko grabbed my arm and suddenly threw me and Wolfram, causing Wolfram to release me and both of us hitting the wall. But the question in my mind is, why throw me? Does she have some throwing fetish? Luckily, Gunter and Conrad didn't join us in the great throw. I just realized that my head hurts. I looked at Wolfram and saw him rubbing his head and teary eyed. Conrad and Gunter came running to my side and carried me and wolfram. Shouko came to my side so did greta anissina and Cheri-sama. She patted me in my head and said this smiling.

"was it too hard?"

Gunter and Conrad glared at her and Cheri-sama and greta helped Wolfram. Anissina stood there and watched.

"YOU HOW COULD YOU THIS TO HIS MAJESTY?" gunter said,still glaring at her.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

Conrad said grabbing his sword. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she revealed dark, black eyes and her necklace suddenly glowed. Its kinda creepy but I have to stop it. I tried to move but it seems I am paralyzed.

"You filthy demon how dare you call me a fool!" she said in a dark cold tone.

It wasn't like her or maybe this isn't her at all! Who is she?

"YOU ARE A FOOL FOR HURTING HIS MAJESTY!"

"oh? I only threw him in order to save him by being infected by that filthy demon brat" she pointed at Wolfram who now is staring with shock.

"DON'T YOU DARE POINT AT ME YOU HUMAN!" he shouted while trying to stand up, which he did.

"I am not that of a normal human you know. I can kill you in mere seconds if I want." she held up her right hand and Wolfram suddenly gasped.

"I-I CANT MOVE!"

"Wolfram!" cheri-sama and greta shouted with a worried tone.

"do you wish to die?"

"STOP IT!" I shouted.

Gunter and Conrad came rushing to me in order to support me in standing up. Suddenly I started feeling power overwhelming me. Murata suddenly came here and glared at me and Shouko. He was shocked when he saw Shouko. He then looked at me.

"Yuuri….."

CONRAD'S POV

"Yuuri…"

The only thing I can do know is stare at Yuuri and his friend. The great sage is actually calm but his glasses are gleaming. Now I know that Yuuri will stop his friend from hurting Wolfram and eventually calming them. His hair suddenly became longer and a blue aura enveloped him. He was in his Maou mode.

"YOU THERE STOP WHAT YOURE DOING!" he shouted and wind suddenly blew inside the room and the windows and the door suddenly opened. There he formed to water dragons from the ground.

"and who might you be to command me?" she asked him harshly.

"Yu-yuuri h-help me" Wolfram tried to speak at that time.

"HE IS THE MAOU OF SHIN MAKOKU YOU FOOL!" Gunter suddenly shouted.

"I don't think that'll help" said the great sage.

"what do you mean?"

"she is special. I can feel a dark yet peaceful presence within her it may be too strong that eventually can defeat Yuuri and kill us" he said while looking at Yuuri. He was concentrating his gaze on Shouko now.

Yuuri please make it in time, we believe in you

"YOU DARE TRY TO HURT SOMEONE WHO HASN'T HARMED YOU AND YOU DARE PUT HARM TO THE PEOPLE IN MY KINGDOM!"he shouted while the dragons where twirling in his body.

"I only did what was right."

"AND YOU THINK KILLING AN INNOCENT PERSON WAS RIGHT?"

"killing a human is a very big sin but….." he looked at us and then at wolfram.

"killing a mazoku is not" she then moved her fingers and Wolfram suddenly screamed.

"I WILL NOT PERMIT SUCH ACTIONS IN MY KINGDOM!"

The dragons suddenly attacked her. She moved her right hand and made a cross barrier. Then the water dragons suddenly became bigger and it splashed. Now the whole room is wet. Hopefully I think she's defeated. But then she suddenly appeared glowing with a white light surrounding her whole body. Her eyes were as black as the dark sky. Her necklace was glowing red and a white cross was glowing in front of her body. She then looked at Yuuri and said.

"I'm quite disappointed in you demon but I have sympathy even for filthy creatures."

She then looked at Wolfram who was still gaping for life. She blinked and then Wolfram collapsed on the floor. Mother and the princess rushed towards Wolfram.

She then walked towards Yuuri and held his collar then threw him. She walked towards him again and kicked him. He was still in maou mode. I want to help Yuuri I want too… no I have to. I promised to sacrifice my life to Yuuri.

I ran towards her and unsheathed my sword. As I swung my sword she looked at me and a strong wind blew out of nowhere, which threw me out of the room I'm getting dizzy….. I'm loosing consciousness…..Yuuri….

MURATA'S POV

This is bad…Conrad lost consciousness because of her power. Wolfram is in the verge of life and death and Yuuri is near his limit. Anissina ran out of the room suddenly and cheri-sama and Greta stayed beside wolfram. I never expected her power to be so high. I thought exorcists used Holy water and chicken blood but her power is higher than Yuuri and Shinou and the bad part is Yuuri is the strongest mazoku ever. If shinou were, not I cant do that or else he'll disappear. The only thing I can do know is to give yuuri some of my power.

I raised my hands and I started to glow. My power is overwhelming me. I concentrated my gaze on Yuuri and blasted some of my powers to him. He then received it and started to glow, I can feel his power rising up. Thank goodness.

I may be a 4000 year old sage but I can still do this like a baby sucks on its bottle.

Yuuri then stood up and made a water orb and 3 water dragons.

Shouko stared at him, holding her sword ready to attack anytime.

He then raised his left hand and one of the dragons attacked her on the front.

She then unsheathed her sword and slashed the dragon. After that she ran towards Yuuri and swung her sword.

Yuuri made a water barrier that deflected her attack which made her jump three steps away from him.

The battle is getting more intense, I went towards Wolfram and carried him outside of the room. Greta and Cheri-sama ran out as well, scared.

Yuuri looked at me and nodded I nodded back. After I put Wolfram on the floor near the door, I told Greta to fetch Gisela fast.. Cheri-sama insisted me to come with them, but I have to refuse. I have to help Yuuri. Gunter is still inside the room.

"But your grace-"

"take care of Conrad and wolfram"

I ran towards the room, and when I went inside the Windows suddenly broke by themselves. Gunter was behind Yuuri holding his sword ready to attack Shouko. I was only near the door. Her hair and ribbon was blown by a imaginary wind. She was glowing white. I cant believe my eyes. Is it an angel?

Yuuri could only stare in shock as she suddenly appeared in front of him, her sword was now on his neck. Gunter went near yuuri but a strong wind made Gunter fall and loss Consciousness. Gwendel is on his land so he cant help. No one is here to stop her now. She can kill Yuuri.

Yuuri went back to his normal self, now staring at her with a frightened expression. His legs were shaking and he was sweating. I tried to come near them but it seems that a invisible barrier is trying to avoid any of us from the outside to come near the room.

I hear Yuuri saying:

"S-Shouko d-don't" teary eyed. Shouko only looked at him shocked. Her eyes were back to normal and she let go of her sword, her necklace stopped glowing as well and she stopped glowing. She was frightened and crying, almost like she's struggling over something, but what?

"Yuuri get out please evacuate this place, get away as far away as possible please….." she then cried.

"kill me"

This time Yuuri's eyes went wide. And he shouted

"WHAT KIND OF THING ARE YOU SAYING IDIOT?"

'yuuri…"

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND…ASKING ME TO DO THAT IS JUST…..' his eyes were now teary eyed.

"CRUEL!"

She patted him in the head and smiled.

"but youre the king am I right? As the king you should execute anyone who smells like harm.'

"I still cant do that!"

She laughed faintly" Yuuri I am a monster in your eyes and you are monsters in my eyes." She then hugged him

"if it comes to that I'll help you.."

"Yuuri… I kill mazokus is it okay?" she cried and Yuuri returned the hug.

"Yuuri… I just unleashed a power that even I cant control….. I kill demons using that. That power was intended to kill demons and not to save you."

"its okay then I'll return you back to earth." She looked at him wide eyed.

"Yuuri….. thanks…."

"no problem" he smiled and she smiled back.

"but how will we fix this they're gonna kill me" Yuuri laughed.

"I'll fix this. It is partly my fault"

"partly?"

She then clasped both of her hands in a praying like way and her necklace started to glow red again. White Feathers started appearing out of nowhere and the things that were broken started fixing themselves. Gunter, Wolfram and Conrad started to regain consciousness. The barrier disappeared and I went near Yuuri. I stared at her with awe. She looked liked an angel. No, she was an angel.

I smiled at Yuuri and he smiled back.

"Murata,she looks like an angel doesn't she?"

"yup, she is an angel. But I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or that's a bad thing."

He stared at me dumbfounded.

"what do you mean Murata?"

"I mean maybe she is an angel of life or maybe an angel"

I stared at him seriously.

"of destruction"

"Murata lets go back to earth"

I smiled at him. I guess he understood the whole situation if he were to make her stay here maybe she might kill us or worse make a war. Judging by her power in my opinion she is stronger and more experienced than Yuuri in many ways. She has powers that might even defeat Shinou and Yuuri at once and the power to destroy the whole place! But..

I stared at the right now glowing Shouko.

She has the power to heal things around her and to fix those destroyed. When her necklace started to glow it summons great power. Might as well make up a theory that the necklace is the only thing that's special about her. When I touched the feather I felt something warm come inside me. Almost like its healing me with my stress *ahem shinou ahem*and its giving me this warm and relaxing thing.

I don't know whats happening but this feels good and relaxing.

Guess we are near the final destination of this Journey. What a shame.

Author:

NO! we are so not near the ending! I am not gonna end this yet! You guys just have to read the next chaptie but I'm not gonna end this seriously. Not much comedy in this one since I was thinking of something supernatural. So thanks for reading. thanks seriously for the reviews guys! i am not that good in English since its not my native tongue! i appreciate it since i always read it before i post but then i forget :P. sorry again for the grammar! i'll upload the next chaptie as soon as i finish my school work.


	9. the beginning of everything

Chaptie 7. Urgh! School is like hell! Because of the stuff from school I haven't got any chance to finish this! But its fun and I don't like hell! BTW I prefer heaven. I don't own Kyou kara enjoy!

YUURI'S POV

This may be the end of all her sufferings.

Me, Murata and Shouko were traveling by horse. We are gonna go to Shinou temple in order for us to return to earth. Sure I can transport back to earth anywhere with water but Murata suggested to be transported here in Shinou temple. Well at least she knows how to travel by horse. But she was wearing a worried face.

Its only been 2 days since she arrived here in Shin makoku and she almost killed everyone. It was all my fault since I was seriously stupid. I never expected her to suddenly be transported with us. If only I hadn't suggested too come here while she was here. But I just can't help it. I am the Maou. I am a mazoku. I belong here.

After the power conflict we had, Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram was told to rest in their rooms until they recover. But they seem fine to me. I bet they can go back to their normal selves anytime.

I sighed and looked at the sky without any regrets. At least I discovered that she has special abilities.

"Yuuri thank you"

I stared at her for a moment.

"why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything" She smiled at me with a tender smile.

"Yes you did Yuuri you just didn't realize it"

"realize what?"

" Realize that you are a very special person" I blushed madly after I heard her say that. She then laughed and glared at me.

'but yuuri you're in love with Wolfram so don't think I'm flirting with you bi-chan"

"whatever"

SHOUKO'S POV

We were travelling by horse on our way to Shinou temple, or so they call it. Yesterday was a big mess I can't' believe the 'other' me would suddenly popped out. I told myself to reserve the 'other' me in case I stumble upon 'him'. I looked at the sky which was clear sky blue. It's really peaceful here and yet mazokus are the ones living here. What great luck.

I'm relieved to escape this place

I brought everything with me including my backpack and my cellphone. A girl always has to bring her cell everywhere!

The good thing about this is my theory was only a theory and will stay a theory for good. I really thought that I have to play "the game" again. Just like when I was a kid. But enough about "the game" at least I get to go home now.

We reached Shinou temple at last. The temple looks really old. I wonder if it has at least a poltergeist here. It would be really helpful to have one of those so that I can command them.

"oi shouko are you just gonna sit there? Come on!"

Oh I just realized that Yuuri and muramura are now on the ground, their horses are with those weird girls…. I went down the horse and ran towards them, smiling normally. At least I didn't tell them all about my past, my REAL past.

~kyou kara maou~

"so Yuuri after this wanna hang out?"

"what? Acting so calm after what you did!"

"no its just…."

We were walking in the hall of Shinou temple. We have to go to the fountain and jump there. I feel like I'm forgetting something…..

"oh crap Yuuri we forgot to do our project!" he face palmed himself.

"oh man I forgot about that as well!"

"my my aren't you guys being all lovey dovey!" it was murata.

"MURATA/MURAMURA WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" We both went near Murata and punched him.

I cant believe that Murata told us that! That's embarrassing! I felt my cheeks getting hotter. I glanced over at Yuuri and saw him blushing. BLUSHING. That is so weird! He likes Wolfram and yet he blushes! Well I have to admit this is embarrassing but still! He's a bi! He is in love! I'm in love! We both have lovers! I touched my lips with my fingers.

_Cain…._

Cain is my boyfriend and fiancé. We are best friends and we love each other, and he knows about my past. He has special abilities as well but he still can be considered a special normal human.

"Yuuri bi-chan stop blushing!"

"I'm sorry but I cant help it!" I went closer to him and punched him.

"then help yourself baka bi!" he then rubbed his face and punched me on the forehead.

"if I can help myself I should've stopped a while ago!" we both glared at each other and an imaginary electric spark was sent between the two of us. Murata sweat dropped.

"stop it now kids we have to go back." He patted our shoulders and smiled.

"oh yeah right!" I clapped my hands and smiled. But a dark aura suddenly appeared. My face changed from a smile then I became serious.

I sense a weird presence. Its possible it may be a ghost or it can be my imagination. The aura is getting stronger and stronger. It's the aura of a poltergeist. I glanced at Yuuri and Murata, who were looking at me with clueless eyes. I feel the presence coming from near Murata. I see a weird blonde guy wearing tights and look a lot like WOLFRAM. He had blue eyes and a red cape. Weird, why would a guy wear a cape unless…HE'S GAY!

I unsheathed my sword and Murata tried to stop me.

"U-um Shouko he isn't someone dangerous" he went near me and held my sword.

"BUT HE'S GAY!" I pointed at the blonde haired guy.

Yuuri sweatdropped and stared at me with disgust.

Murata started to laugh.

The blonde dude laughed as well.

I was confused. I glared at all of them.

" WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING?" Murata wiped off his tears.

"because you are so amusing!" the blonde dude responded. I blushed and looked away.

"WHY?WHAT? YUURI!" Yuuri laughed.

"Shouko he is the first maou and the creator of shin makoku" I looked at the blonde guy.

"wait you're shinou? The boyfriend of Murata?" I pointed at Murata and he blushed and looked away. Yuuri gawked.

"WAIT MURATA YOU'RE A BI?" He yelled and started to rub his head and panicked.

"W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?" Murata smiled awkwardly, I think he's trying to act normally. Too bad he failed. His boyfriend went near Murata and smirked.

"you have weird sense of finding friends my great sage" Murata laughed.

"yeah maybe….."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" me and Yuuri shouted at the same time.

"well…. Shouldn't we be going?" he smiled. I remembered that we were supposed to be going now…

(~~~~~)

'' so we have to jump on the fountain in order for us to be transported to earth" Yuuri told me.

We are now in front of the fountain,ready to leave. I stared at Yuuri for a short while and smiled.

"at least I picked my water proof bag"

"you didn't leave anything right?" he asked seriously.

"yes"

"you sure"

"yes" I sighed and patted my head.

"unlike you I actually double check everything" he glared at me.

"what's that supposed to mean?" Murata patted Yuuri and told him t calm down. He the sighed and extended his arm. I held his arm and went inside the fountain. They nodded and looked at me and I nodded back. We dived into the fountain and saw a whir pool. Yes I finally get to go home!

As we dived deeper and deeper the Whir pool suddenly turned black and we got sucked in.

As I opened my eyes, I wished we were back on earth, but we weren't. we were at the fountain. Yuuri and Murata was shocked and Yuuri was staring at the water with a serious expression.

"hey, Murata what happened did I lose my maryoku again?' Murata's glasses started to gleam.

"no you still have your maryoku"

"then why?" I glanced at Yuuri. Maybe it was….

"No something stopped you from entering earth." We looked at the direction of the voice. It was Shinou with a serious face.

"what do you mean?" Yuuri asked.

"someone is blocking the portal" Murata said.

"Guys maybe it isn't a someone but a something" I added and they all stared at me.

Suddenly out of nowhere a gold butterfly appeared before us and it disappeared and a note was left.

I read the not saying:

_Welcome players! You guys are officially part of this special event! I am sooooooo happy to have you guys as my players since you all have a special thing within you! Please participate in this game and you can refuse or else you'll die!_

_Ciao~~ host_

I froze in my spot. No. it cant be… Yuuri and Murata went near me and read the letter. It was in English so they had a hard time, but they understood. Yuuri shook my head with a worried face.

"Shouko what's this game?" I glared at my reflection and my eyes were teary.

"it's a game were in we could get killed."

(YUURAM)

Done next chaptie will be updated soon so please be patient! I will add more Yuuram don't worry!


	10. the rules of the game

Yup I did it. Hahaha i hope I pass the exam.

(~~~~)

YUURI'S POV

"it's a game were in we could get killed." Said shouko in a serious way.

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE COULD GET KILLED?" I shouted and Shouko covered my mouth with her hands.

"don't shout if someone else knew about this they could be dragged as well" she then removed her hands and I glared at her.

"then? What is this game?" asked Murata.

"lets talk about it in a private place"

(~~~~~)

We were now on the rooftop of Shinou temple. We asked the maidens not to enter and don't make anyone come here or even near the rooftop. I was near the door kind of like a guard protecting it. My arms were crossed and I stared at shouko who was looking at the sky. Murata was with Shinou.

"then? I will repeat the question, what is this game?" he asked again , with his glasses gleaming. Shouko didn't move from her place and still looked at the sky with a sad expression.

"this game is a game were in players will be chosen by a host. The host is not a human he is a immortal mazoku. I doubt that you'd heard of him."

"what? A mazoku? Then why is he hurting the maou?" asked Shinou.

"he is not a mazoku from shin makoku" he looked at Shinou with a serious expression.

"he is a mazoku from hell" I gasped. Hell? Hell exists?

"he is a devil to be exact." I was about to talk but then she stared at me.

"don't speak yet let me finish my explanation" she raised a finger and I just nodded.

"he likes to play this game in order to cure his unbearable boredom but he dosent choose the players randomly. He chooses skilled beings…. Humans,demons and even angels he plays with them.'

"tell us his name" she then looked at murata with a sad face.

"I don't know his name I'm sorry" I looked at her sadly. She must be hiding something or experienced something.

"tell us how to play"

"yes, well this is a team survival game were in enemies will be attacking us once or twice a week. The host will send us riddles and the location of his toys and if we don't make it in time it will eat 100 living beings. We, the players, have to eliminate his toy and get the medallions inside and destroy it. If we destroy 10 medallions we will be transported to his last toy and if we defeat the toy we win. This also has a point system were in he will judge our battle skills if we are good or bad. If we are good and defeated all the toys we win."

"What if we defeat the toys and we got bad?" she then looked at the ground.

"We will be spared but the ones that gave birth to you will die." My eyes went wide. I was shocked. If we get bad theb my parents will die. That person is disgusting!

"That's sick" she then looked up at the sky. Murata looked at her seriously.

"Shouko-san a while ago why did you say that if someone knew that we are players in this game they will be dragged?"

"they will be players. As of the moment only the three of us are players."

"what about me?" asked shinou.

"You're dead so you can assist us. The dead can help us in every way since you guys are dead you won't die and the scar wont be carved to you."

"Scar?" I asked. She then folded her right sleeves. I blushed.

"SHOUKO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she sighed and then continued. She revealed to us a red cross on her shoulder. It was a scar. She then pointed to our shoulders. So we removed our upper clothes. We also have the same scar on our right shoulders. Shinou was shocked.

"How'd we get these scars? I don't remember someone cutting us!" I panicked and my eyes went wide. Murata also panicked and glared at her.

"this was carved into us when we saw the butterfly but we cant feel it. This scar is a sign of us being players." We nodded.

"this scar is like poison. It will destroy our heart if we don't put effort in this game. And its also like a camera. Its were he watches us." I stared at her.

"why do you know so much?" she froze.

"I was once a player since I discovered my friend to be a player." She then looked at us.

"we have to practice our strategies Murata you will be the strategist and do you know how to heal?" he nodded.

"good Yuuri since you know how to fight you and me will be fighters." I nodded.

"keep this a secret to your mazoku friends Yuuri so that they wont be dragged." She smiled and I blushed. She's right. I cant let them join us we have to do this on our own. We have to impress him and win this. I smiled back and so did Murata. Shinou smiled.

"I'll help you as well. I cant let my sage do this on his own and I have to train the maou." We all looked at each other. And she then formed a fist and raised it in the air.

"WE CAN DO THIS! LETS DEFEAT HIM AND WIN! BI-CHAN MURAMURA!' we nodded and smiled. We went near each other and talked about our strategies. We decided not to come back to the castle until this game ends. I asked a messenger to tell this to them, that we are gonna discuss something important with Shinou. This is a good team in my opinion. Murata is our strategist and healer. I'm the maou and she's a professional exorcist and skilled swordsman. We can do this and defeat the game itself.

Wolfram, everyone I will protect you.

WOLFRAM'S POV

**Back in shin makoku**

I woke up in the medical quarters. I suddenly jolted out of the bed. I noticed that I was wearing my soldier uniform as always. I looked around and saw Conrad,Gunter, Gwendel ,Mother and Greta beside me. They had worried faces. I cant seem to find Yuuri anywhere.

"where's Yuuri" Mother held my hand and smiled sadly.

"he went back to earth with his friend" friend? Shouko that girl…. She tried to kill me! I gripped the blanket and glared at the floor.

"WHERE IS SHE? " I shouted. They all backed away. Conrad went near me and gripped my hand

'Calm down she won't harm heika" he said calmly. I glared at him yet he maintained his composure.

"Heika trusts her so I trust her as well even if she almost killed heika"

"WHY?"

"I don't know" then I felt my eyes becoming hotter and my vision became blurry. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt weak. I sat down on the bed and wiped my tears. It pains me to hear that Yuuri trusts that monster so much. Suddenly a soldier suddenly entered the room.

"I have a message from the maou" from Yuuri?

"tell us" he saluted.

"y-yes he said that he will be staying at Shinou temple for a while and that everyone has to protect this castle" Yuuri staying at Shinou temple? Whats going on? Is this related to that girl. That girl is horrible.

"then we will go there and fetch him"

"i-I do not know the reason but he also told me that you guys shouldn't come at Shinou temple"

What is going on?


	11. the potion

Yes semester break! Now this chapter is a nonsense chapter. Its totally made of nonsense. Anyway enjoy. Oh yeah kkm does not belong to me, Shouko is mean! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I HAVE TO PROVE TO MY MOM THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY READS MY STORIES! I would gladly appreciate it if you guys reviewed.

WOLFRAM'S POV

Yuuri is staying in Shinou temple? And he doesn't want us to come? Is he insane? That girl is dangerous. Wait maybe he returned that horrible girl back to earth. I will not permit my fiancé to such a thing! I instantly stood up and ran towards the door, but Conrad suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked at him surprisingly and he gave me a glare.

"Wolfram stop it! Its heika's orders! We must obey!"

I glared at him back and instead of losing his grip I ran with him, since he was holding my hand.

I ran and ran and ran until I reached the stables. Conrad then removed his hand and held my whole body. Then I tried to break free yet he suddenly carried me, bridal style. I blushed madly. This was beyond the word embarrassing. B-but he is my brother why am I blushing. I tried to loosen his grip and he dropped me. We were still in the stable. He then looked at me seriously.

"Wolfram why do you want to disobey heika? " I stared at him for a while, and I gave him a determined smile.

"I care for him so I want to make sure that he's fine. I don't want to get him hurt and its better for all of us if his fiancé comes with him and a soldier is always with him and besides…"

I went to get my horse and then I rode on it. I stopped my horse near Conrad.

"I love him so I want to see him always" he smiled at me. Then i huffed at him.

Wait for me Yuuri I'm coming.

YUURI'S POV

**Shinou temple**

"w-what are you talking about Shouko?" I sweatdropped.

Now in front of me is a slightly disturbing Yaoi fan girl that's giving a evil aura and a very evil grin. Her eyes were directed to me. She was carrying a glass full of purple stuff that's bubbling and that has a weird smell. She then pouted cutely and innocently. This girl is the embodiment of all evil.. she was seducing me.

"Bi-chan why wont you drink it? It took me an hour just to find it!"

"IT'S LOOKS LIKE POISON! YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" she then emitted a very evil aura.

"its not poison it's a potion!"

"POTION, POISON IT RHYMES! IT MEANS IT'S THE SAME!" she then sighed.

"Yuuri bi-chan baka-chan its not dangerous. It only does one thing!" baka!

"I'm not a baka you sadist!"

"yes I'm a sadist so drink it!" I then saw an opening and ran.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I ran and ran as fast as I can and looked at my back.

The exorcist was following me. She was emitting a perverted aura. It crept me out. I ran and ran and saw a door, luckily it wasn't locked. I went in and locked it. She was banging the door loudly.

"Bi-chan open the door!"

"no way in hell!"

I then looked at the room. Inside this room were two boys kissing. It was Shinou and Murata kissing each other, ON THE LIPS. I sweatdropped and started to panic. They noticed me yet they still continued. Murata stop it its torture! I closed my eyes. Then I felt like the door was being rummaged by a beast. I backed away and much to my surprise they stopped kissing and ran towards the edge of the room, which was far away the door. The door suddenly broke in two pieces and fell on the ground.

It was Shouko.

She was giving a really evil and perverted aura, with both eyes and her smile giving the chills to my body. Then I looked at Murata and Shinou who were HUGGING each other. Murata was shocked and pulled shinou away and was blushing. I sighed. Just what the hell is going on? Shouko saw Murata and smiled.

"Ah! Muramura is everything okay? How are things going with your boyfriend?" Murata smiled.

"ah! Fine everything is fine thanks to you" Shinou looked back at him and looked at Shouko.

"was it you who made that potion?" he asked her with a curious face.

"Why yes it was me who made potion" she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"ah! Then you have my gratitude" gratitude? Why does he owe her his gratitude! A mazoku owing a exorcist his gratitude? I don't mean this in a bad way but why the heck would he do that! I stared at all of them with a confused gaze.

Wait shouldn't we be preparing for the game? Why is she so calm? They looked at me and smiled. What is that poison anyway? Why does she want me to drink it?

"Yuuri this isn't poison it's a luck booster" luck booster? She then looked at Murata and shinou.

"whoever drinks this will have their lucks boosted and to those who have perished they will have a temporary solid body that can be moved for an hour but after that the soul comes back to being a ghost. I made Murata and Shinou drink it and look at their luck" she then stared at me.

"I want you to drink it so that the chances of you dying will be lowered and so that Wolfram will love you" I blushed at her statement and looked away.

She's been thinking of me the whole time and yet I have been running away from her thinking something evil. I'm a bad friend.

"so then I'll drink it"

she cheered up and laughed. She went near me and gave me the weird poison I mean potion. I nodded and sweatdropped. It smelled so BAD. But it's a luck booster. Oh well, I can do this!

I put the glass near my mouth, I drank a small amount and stopped. I only drank 1/8 of the potion. It was hell. It tasted bad. My gosh have to drink it all! Help!

"YUURI!"

Suddenly we heard a scream. We looked at the direction of the voice.

It was Wolfram.

He suddenly ran towards me, then the glass accidentally slipped and the potion was spilled unto Wolfram. It became pink and Wolfram suddenly smelled good. Wolfram smells like a flower. I blushed madly, what the hell is happening to me. Wolfram blushed when he saw me, I just realized that he was underneath me, and I was hovering above him.

We both froze. I crawled away from Wolfram and he did the same thing. I looked at Shouko, and she was taking pictures of us, but where the hell did she get the camera? And how'd she make the potion?

"oi SHOUKO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she chuckled a bit…

"you see it's really a luck booster but when it's spilled it becomes a love and flirt booster" Murata and Shinou's eyes widened.

"Really?"

it turns out Shinou was hiding some of the potion underneath his damn red cape. He took it out and splashed it on Murata. Boy that was weird. My eyes went wide open when I realized the scenery. I closed my eyes and sweat dropped.

Shouko is a yaoi/shounen-ai fangirl. Everytime she sees boyxboy she squeals and becomes obsessed, she will do anything just to see Yaoi.

I told her I liked a guy.

She knows that Murata and Shinou love each other.

She knows I have a guy fiancé.

It all makes sense know.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" I smelled the smell of a thousand flowers.

When I opened my eyes I saw Wolfram wearing a worried face. His face was only a few inches away from mine. His emerald eyes were staring at me, damn he was beautiful. He's an angel. I cant resist it.

I held his chin, getting a gasp from him; I don't care anymore about the others. I stared at his eyes and kissed him on the lips. I wasn't expecting him to do anything except shoving me away since he doesn't like me.

But he returned the kiss. We kissed for a long time. We stopped at some point in order to get some air.

"BI-CHAN YOUR AMAZING!" I looked at the direction of the voice and saw Shouko with her Camera. She was giving me a perverted smile. I glared at her.

"oi! Stop taking pictures!"

"no"

"why?"

"cause you guys are perfect!"

"what the hell?" she sighed.

"Yuuri you guys aren't the only ones doing stuff like that" she pointed at the direction of Murata.

He and Shinou were kissing, passionately. I looked at Wolfram. Damn, his eyes are full of lust! I have to resist but I cant he's so damn cute but I must! I went to Shouko and glared at her. She gave me a smile.

"YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"I know" Wolfram suddenly went near her and grabbed her collar. He gave her a deadly glare. She gasped.

"YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YUURI!" Shouko gave him a serious look.

"I didn't do anything….."

"YOU MADE YUURI YOUR TOY!" she gave him a shocked look.

"I-I didn't make him a toy!"

"look what you've done! Look at this place! Look at Yuuri!" Her eyes were now teary eyed.

"i-i…"

"stop pretending to be innocent!" his free hand formed into a fist and he almost hit her, I have to stop this!

"STOP IT!" I grabbed his fist and he glared at me. He then dropped the now teary eyed Shouko.

"Wolfram stop this don't hurt her! She didn't do anything!" he then unsheathed his sword and pointed to Shouko.. Shouko grabbed her sword and was in her battle stance. I looked at her and shook my head she understood so she didn't unsheathe her sword.

"YOU YUURI YOU'RE MY FIANCE HOW COME YOU KEEP PROTECTING HER?"I hugged Wolfram. He gasped and tears were now falling off his eyes.

"I'm protecting her because she's my friend"

" Yuuri you like her don't you? You like her yet you have me! " I smiled.

"Wolfram I like her and respect her as a friend but I love you as a lover and a fiancé" he then gasped.

"s-so that means…." He pushed me slightly away and stared at my eyes.

"yes he means he loves you Wolfram"

we stared in shock. Shouko smiled gently and went near us. She held our hands and she put out hands in our chests. Wolfram was particularly shocked about this.

"Wolfram I'm sorry for what I've done to you guys back in the castle but I hope you forgive me" he stared in her eyes.

"I don't like Yuuri I like someone back on -chan is my friend but please forgive me if I'm being like this its just how I am." She then looked at me, I nodded and smiled.

"please forgive me Wolfram-san" Wolfram blushed.

"I still don't like you but I forgive you since you're a friend of Yuuri! Be grateful human!" He pouted and looked away. We both laughed.

"please don't call me human call me Shouko" his eyes went wide.

"Fine then Human Shouko" I smiled

"well I guess this is fine" I scratched my head with my left hand.

"My my aren't we sweet?" we looked at Murata and Shinou, they were smiling. We all laughed.

After all that the priestesses saw us and told us to go out for a bit. We all stayed at the shinou shrine. Shinou sat down at one of the boxes and Murata as well. We stood there. It was getting quiet.

"ne,Shouko how'd you make the potion?" she stared at me and smiled.

"I saw a couple of potion mixers at my bag I made it at my room"

"y-you make potions!" I jumped a little, how come an exorcist maked potions! Aren't potions stuff that makes a witch?

"Shouko human are you a mazoku?" Wolfram asked out of the waved her hands and smiled.

"no no I'm a human" he then stared at her with disbelief and sighed.

"Shouko why do you make potions?"

"its part of my job"

"job?"

"yes I'm actually a-"

I covered her mouth with my hands. She tried to struggle but I whispered to her ear that it's dangerous to tell wolfram about her profession. She stopped when she realized this and I let got of her.

"I'm a part time uh potion mixer!" I face palmed. She is not a good liar . Murata and Wolfram laughed. Shinou chuckled a bit.

"i-I see"

"what's so funny?"

"you are not a good liar" she then sighed.

"well I'm sorry!" she pouted and looked away, they continued to laugh.

"MAOU HEIKA WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

It was a priestess, her face was full of worry. She then stopped running and tried to catch some breath. Wolfram, shinou and murata looked at her seriously, I did that as well, Shouko stared at the priestess.

"whats the emergency?"

She then looked at me with a very serious expression.

"a strange creature is attacking the kingdom"

So how was it? Please review I am in need of it!


	12. the smiling inferno

Chapter 11… SORRY PEOPLE FOR MAKING A BAD STORY. I suck since I'm still a beginner. I'd like to thank the following:

rjifblue

Miyuki Meiru

Mizz-luv-U2-4eva

kaypuccaluv

Thanks for the reviews! And also thanks for reading people but I would gladly appreciate it if you review because it will make my heat happy and it will boost my confidence. Anyway thanks again and I hope I don't disappoint anyone (o^o) THANKS! Anyway KKM does not belong to me only Shouko belongs to me! 

YUURI'S POV

"a strange creature is attacking the kingdom" she said in a very nervous tone. What creature could attack the kingdom? I was shocked .

"What's the situation?" Wolfram asked with a serious expression. The girl's face became distorted and sad, tears rolling down on her cheek. Her right hand covering her mouth and her body was trembling.

"y-yes 10 were killed and 50 are injured and it's still counting" Wolframs mouth opened wide, his face changing from calm to scared to panicked. Murata and Shinou were in shock. Shouko was calm yet her looks reflects that she is thinking seriously. She then looked at me with a determined expression. Why determi- , oh no.

It's the first toy.

I should've known.

She then went near me and whispered something.

"let's go now" I nodded Murata saw us and nodded as well, Wolfram stared at is with envy. Sorry Wolfram but I have to do this.

I ordered the shrine maiden to prepare horses for us. She nodded and ran as fast as she can.

We all ran towards the door. When we got there 4 horses were prepared. Shinou suddenly stopped, Murata just nodded. I understood what that meant, Shinou's powers cant work outside of the temple and thus he becomes small. Seriously small! Thumb size small! SMALL BARBIE SIZE! RED BEAN SIZE! Ok I HAVE to stop this! Must concentrate! I jumped on the horse and we went to the kingdom with Wolfram, Shouko and Murata by my side.

"THIS…. THIS IS HORRIBLE!" wolfram shouted as we were walking towards the kingdom. We left the horses on the forest thinking that it would be best if we would leave it there, and I think we were right. Right now the kingdom was in panic, people ran towards a safe place, people got injured and we saw some corpses. It was the worst.

"Yuuri this is bad… I never would've guessed that it would be this bad"

shouko suddenly said covering her mouth, her eyes filled with sadness. Murata stared at the scene with hatred and yet he was calm. I expected less than that from the great sage. On the other hand Wolfram didn't take this so easily, his eyes filled with hatred, sadness, annoyance, disgust, wrath, and other emotions that are weird and awful.

"Yuuri at this rate if we don't take IT down the kingdom will perish and maybe just maybe.." I stared at her with fear.

"we could be eliminated"

my eyes went wide and so did murata's. We will die if we don't defeat that toy fast! But then suddenly, Wolfram grabbed Shouko on the shoulder and glared at her, and started shouting at her.

"YOU! IF YOU WERENT HERE NONE OF THIS COULD BE HAPPENING!"

he then let go of her and looked back at the now shocked and terrified Shouko. Shouko is shaking really badly, her eyes full of tears, I went near her and helped her stand. Wolfram then went near us and grabbed my collar. I only stared at him. Murata went to Shouko and tried to calm her down.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING HER! SHE IS OBVIOUSLY THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!"

"WOLFRAM WHAT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW IS NONE OF HER FAULT! NONE OF THIS IS HER FAULT! IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES SO STOP BLAIMING SHOUKO!" I then pushed him and he fell on the ground.

His eyes full of shock and regret. I sighed and helped the now depressed Wolfram.

"Yuuri I think we have to find the thing that did this before it's too late" Murata stated with a serious tone.

"you're right. I think it's best if Wolfram wont help us" Wolfram was now mad.

"YUURI I'M A SOLDIER! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NOW! I CAN HELP! " he shouted with a mad voice.

"Wolfram I think it's best if-"

"Wolfram would you like to know?" Shouko suddenly asked, she already regained her composure.

"OI SHOUKO!"

"YUURI I think it's best if we have another companion. Judging by the looks of the situation the enemy is strong, with only the 3 of us we CANT defeat it"

"but!"

"Yuuri she's right" Murata said.

"Yuuri please tell me I can help you" I stared at the determined Wolfram and nodded.

~~(after the explanation)~~

We ran around the kingdom to search for the toy. After the explanation, we looked at Wolfram's once bare shoulder to see the same mark as us there, officially saying he's part of the game though he didn't regret it. He was actually happy.

Okay now back to the search.

We were running, and we stopped at the most destroyed place in the kingdom. A small wine shop in the middle of nowhere, it was burning very hard.

"Maybe this is the hide out of the toy" Murata said, his glasses gleaming.

"Maybe but I don't see any…."

"ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A UGLY DOLL, IT WAS SUPPPPERRR DUPPPER UGLY SO NO ONE WANTED IT….."

the voice was coming from the skies, and out of nowhere a black clown, wearing black puffy pants, black shoes, A musketeers hat with 5 pink feathers on the top, a checkered Top, and with a spade on his left eye, his face is flooded with make up, and a clown is not a clone without a frickin red nose. His smile was stretching towards his ears, one word, CREEPY!

He suddenly stared at us.

"AND SO THE DOLL DIED AND WAS BURNED TO ASHES IN HELL! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally. We all glared at the clown. We all unsheathed our swords and prepared to attack.

He suddenly bowed down at us, like a real gentleman, and smiled, creepily.

"Hello there dear audience, I'm Smile it's nice to entertain such a fine bunch of people" he glared at us.

"And I shall deliver the final laugh of the night, YOUR DEATH! "

Smile suddenly attacked us, and we avoided it.

What'll happen next?

Yay! another chaptie! Please review guys I need it!


	13. bye bye authors note

Hey guys! It's me! i just wanna inform everyone reading this fanfic. I'm not gonna update it anymore. Why? Because I got bored with my own story, but don't worry! I'm gonna make a new the maou, the fiancé and the exorcist! It's entitled the friendly exorcist. I'm gonna post it the day before Christmas! Don't worry the characters wont change, I just deleted some parts is all. Thanks for supporting this story! be sure to read the rewritten version!:)


End file.
